Roses
by Neofanatic
Summary: And she was definitely irritated at a certain blue Ixi she saw out of the corner of her eye, stealing from a local merchant. Brynnso, rated T for a mild suggestion.


**Hey, it's me again. I came up with this and couldn't wait to post it. Sorry if the title sucks, it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Rated for a brief mild suggestion by Hanso. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: I realized when I got home I forgot to do a disclaimer (Seems to happen a lot) And then I got sick for five days. -.- So I do not own Hanso and Brynn!**

**Also, I reworded Hanso's reference to make it sound better, because I realized it kinda made no sense. So enjoy this revised version! And thanks to the people who reviewed too!**

* * *

Brynn was not sure why, but she had woken up in a sour mood.

She could not explain it, she was just… irritated. Irritated at the world, irritated at the Neopians who chattered on about nothing in particular.

And definitely irritated at a certain blue Ixi she saw out of the corner of her eye, stealing from a local merchant.

Gritting her teeth, she half-walked half-ran to where the Ixi was making his escape. Not even bothering to give him any warning, she snapped a handcuff onto his right hand, causing him to jump and swivel his head.

"Hey what the- oh."

Brynn grabbed the Ixi's left arm and quickly handcuffed his other hand.

"You'd think you'd be smart enough not to steal here _Hanso._" Brynn seethed, adding emphasis on his name. Hanso sighed.

"Oh come on sweetheart, just admit you wanted to see me."

Brynn glared at Hanso as she snatched the stolen Quibble Berry from his jacket pocket, then marched him back to the stand where he had stolen it from. Handing it to the shopkeeper, and reassuring that it would never happen again, she shoved Hanso forward and they began to walk the route they both knew-the route to Brightvale Dungions.

"You seem a little tense sweetheart, you alright?"

Brynn growled, she hated it when he called her 'sweetheart'. She wasn't anyone's sweetheart, and she certainly would never be the thief's sweetheart. But because he was the first person all day to ask if anything was wrong, she sighed and thought about how to word things.

"I'm just… irritated." She stated lamely.

Hanso nodded, as if he understood. It irritated Brynn even more, he had no idea why she was the way she was.

And she wasn't sure either.

"Just a bad day?" he said, his voice carefree and tone flat.

"It's really none of your business."

Hanso took this as a hint to shut up and quieted down, but the gears were still turning in his mind. He'd get her to snap out of her mood, he was sure of it.

After ten awkward minutes of silence, they reached the dungeons. Brynn sighed as she grabbed the paperwork she needed to fill out. She knew all the information from heart, she'd wrote it down so many times, but she still needed to ask the questions, so taking a deep breath and dipping the quill in a pot of ink, she looked up at Hanso with a bored expression on her face.

"What's your name?" she drawled.

"You know my name sweetheart."

Anger flared up inside Brynn, as she wrote Hanso's name down.

"Place of birth?"

Hanso's eyes shifted down to the ground.

"Uh… Terr- no, uh, Meridell…"

Brynn frowned, every time he answered that question he stuttered a little, and sounded unsure. It made her wonder if he was really telling the truth, but she dismissed it and moved to the next question.

After filling out the paperwork, Brynn led Hanso down to the dungeon and opened one of the cells. She unlocked the handcuffs, and stared at Hanso, waiting. Head down, Hanso slunk in, then turned around, smiling.

"You know sweetheart, there's no one down here… sure you don't want to share handcuffs with me?"

"Hanso!" Brynn yelled, "No, I will NOT wear handcuffs with you, and I will NEVER be your sweetheart, so stop calling me that!"

Hanso shrugged, then admired the cell. "I like what they've done with the place."

Rolling her eyes, Brynn slammed the door shut, and locked it securely, even though she knew Hanso would find some way to escape anyway. She turned to leave, but Hanso reached through the bars and grabbed her hand.

"Hanso, what are you-"

She stopped when Hanso produced a red rose from his jacket with his free hand. He handed it to Brynn, who took it feeling heat rush to her face.

"Just a little something to cheer you up."

Brynn twirled the rose, then lifted her blue eyes to meet Hanso's golden ones.

"Thank you…" she murmured, looking down again so Hanso wouldn't see her blushing. With a final side glance, she left the dungeons, and weaved the flower into her hair.

As she went back to her post, she couldn't help but keep smiling like a toddler on Christmas. And for the first time that day, she didn't feel irritated.

* * *

**So, sorry if the ending sucked. I'm at school right now and shouldn't be on the internet. Please R&R!**


End file.
